to_boldly_gofandomcom-20200216-history
2301
Q1 *Admiral Vitalia Kahurangi assumes position of Commander, Starfleet. *Rear Admiral Patricia Chen is appointed Commander, Starfleet Explorer Corps. *The Enterprise, the Courageous, and the Sarek ''each depart on a Five Year Mission. *The ''Sarek successfully maps the Josephine System, discovering a mineral-rich world. The [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1657)|USS Intrepid]] arrives with a mineral research team who extract some of the ore. *The Courageous defuses a potential combat situation with 2 Yrilian light cruisers, successfully disproves accusations of piracy and provides medical aid to a nearby recently attacked Yrilian colony on Ethur II. *The Enterprise discovers and harvests unique crystals from the asteroid belts of the Kopal-Watts System. Q2 * The Sarek is attacked by three fiercely territorial space-dwelling organisms in the asteroid belt of the Ripley System. The creatures are destroyed with minimal damage to the ship. * The Enterprise makes successful First Contact with the Amarki around their inhabited planet of Dzinghi III. Defeating the flagship of their fleet in simulated combat as a challenge to open diplomatic relations, the local leadership is impressed by the display. * The Courageous responds to a distress call from a science outpost in the Jonah-Ceti System near the Neutral Zone, reporting a plague. The [[USS Bon Vivant (NCC-1621)|USS Bon Vivant]]'' arrives to help, and the plague is successfully cured after discovery that it is a cosmetically mutated version of the Belbringi Spring Pox. Q3 * In an attempt to study another of the space-dwelling organisms' nests, the ''Sarek, guided by a Bolian adventurer, head out to gather a rare additive that will cloak them from the organisms' senses. Told to turn off their sensors in the asteroid fields of the Corfis System, the Sarek barely catches the arrival of four ships on an attack approach. They reveal themselves to be the Bjeorni, a cult focused around the organisms, have to have their revenge. The enemy fleet is destroyed with some damage to the Sarek, and the Bolian captured after an attempt to storm the bridge. * In the second moon of the third planet of the Hophos System, the Enterprise discovers "a great subterranean crystal lattice of a remarkable material" that emits an energy field that causes living creatures to fall into a dream state. After noting that stellar wind neutralizes the effect, the Enterprise collects some of the material and notes down a potential mining colony site. * The [[USS Challorn (NCC-1809)|USS Challorn]] responds to an incoherent distress call from a science outpost on Ulith III, near the Neutral Zone. Investigation reveals that an unknown plague hidden in the ice altered and consumed the outpost personnel. Recordings and readings are taken before the Challorn bombards the outpost with torpedoes. * The Courageous responds to a distress call from the RDS Bronze Sky, a Rigellian starship in orbit around Birchindi VII. The rescue is successful, though a corporate saboteur onboard later attempts to overload the warp core, only to be stopped by Captain Victoria Eaton. * Based on recent events near the Romulan Neutral Zone, Starfleet redeploys a Miranda from the Klingon Border Zone as well as the [[USS Cheron (NCC-1720)|USS Cheron]]. Q4 * The Enterprise discovers a small hollow moon in the orbit of a gas giant in the Yothu system. A high energy sensor sweep while exploring the interior of the icy satellite inadvertently sets off an explosive and subsequent collapse of the moon, though the Enterprise escapes with no damage. A deposit of starship armor grade materials is collected in the aftermath. * The Courageous transports Ambassador Sybak to Betazed to finalize a research agreement. There are several assassination attempts disguised as accidents before it is finally revealed that one of the ambassador's aides is a Romulan imposter. The agreement is signed successfully afterwards. * The Sarek arrives over Shar Kallor, an Andorian colony, to mediate a conflict between two of the major factions in the settlement. While attempting to restore order, two of the Sarek's security personnel are killed, with Captain T’Lorel ordering an orbital phaser strike in retaliation. Peace finally returns after the faction leaders are beamed aboard the Sarek and kept locked in a room until an agreement is signed between the two. Category:Timeline